


Don't let me fall

by Karinatta012



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinatta012/pseuds/Karinatta012
Summary: When one wins, another loses. One feels joy, another feels wrath. After a lost match, Nash decides to take revenge on a certain redhead in most vicious and cruel way. Will Akashi be capable of recovering after it by himself, or will he lose this fight? Perhaps, someone will help him in it?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. The last laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I do NOT own Kuroko no Basket. Secondely, english is not my native language, so be considerate, please ;-). If there were any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, let me know. Enjoy reading!

Nash was sitting on the bench in the nearby Park. After a lost match, his teammates decided to go to nearby pub to drown their sorrows in a cheap bottle of alcohol, or more likely drown their wrath. Nash knew that alcohol will not help him in anyway. He needed something different. Revenge.Yes, that was it. In Nash's mind, team Vorpal Swords consisted of bunch of monkeys. Even their victory didn't change his opinion. The worst of them was Akashi Seijuurou. The imige of the redhead came into Nash's mind. The capitain of Vorpal Swords, short for a basketball player, serious, intelligent for a monkey, and his eyes. Almost the same as Nash's eyes, the ability to predict oponnents movements. Nash narrowed his eyes in anger. No, in frustration. How could monkey beat him with his own weapon? Nash screamed. If there were anyone in the Park, one would think he is some kind of a madman. His teammates said it so many times. An idea popped in his head like a contagious virus. One of the most precious thing for a man like Akashi, or himself was pride. A dignity. The question: how to strip someone like Akashi, in the most cruel way, of every ounce of human dignity. Suddenly, the idea in his mind started transforming into sth vicious. At that moment, blond man stood up and headed towards the park exit, with a sinister smile on his face.  
The first thing Akashi noticed after his awakening was that he wasn't at his home or anywhere familiar. The second thing he noticed was that he was tied up on a mattress. The place looked like a abandoned warehouse, the room he was in was spacious with big, broken windows , probably a magazine. Suddenly, Akashi noticed third thing, he was naked. Why was he naked?? What happened? The boy tried to remember what had happened. He had been walking down the street towards his house after celebrating a victory. Then a blank space in his memory. Someone had had to attack him. Akashi decided that he would think about it later, objective number one: get out of this place. It was obvious that who had brought him here didn't have good intentions. While he was trying to loosen rope binding his hands, a loud screech of doors opening was heard.A tall figure was standing by the doorframe. Akashi's eyes widened, he recognized the person. It was Nash.A tall man approached Akashi.  
-Well, looks like our princess is wide awake.-Nash said with a mocking tone.  
-What's the meaning of this?!-Akashi growled . He was very calm man. However his current situation was far from normal. He was naked and tied up in front of his former oponnent. He felt ashamed and violated, but most importantly he was furious. Nash narrowed his eyes, he looked visibly annoyed. Blond crouched and and slapped hard Akashi across the face, once, twice. After that he started squizzing redhead's neck hard enough to make Akashi choke.   
-We're going to work on your attitude, monkey. Don't hold back screams, please.-Nash said with the most devilish smile, while unbottoning his pants. The harsh realization hit Akashi. He couldn.t..., right? Redhead's mind didn't want to believe that Nash's intentions would be so cruel and inhuman. It lasted until Nash, now fully naked, positioned himself right in front of redhead's rear entrance. Akashi's mind started panicing, he was struggling as much as he could, but it was futile. It only made Nash more excited. Akashi tried talk his way out but unsuccesfully. As a last resort, he tried to brace himself for what was about to come. However, nothing could prepare him for such an agonizing pain. No matter how much he tried not to scream, he failed. The treacherous tears, tears of agony started to fall, nothing could stop them from falling. There was a blood too. He knew he was bleeding down there. And the laughter. His tormentor's maniacal laughing. There was only one thing he swore he wouldn't do and kept his promis. No begging. Akashi didn't beg, never, ever.Even now.  
The sound of shower running and a sobbing could be heard in Akashi's houlshold. Thankfully, there was noone to hear it. Seijuro was sitting on the floor with head in knees. His body was shaking uncontrollably. The hot water was hitting his red skin. He tried to wash himself completely but no matter how much he did it, it was not enough. He still could smell it, blood and sex. He didn't know how he had reached his house after this. It had been probably a pure adrenaline. After a moment, he left the shower, there was no point in sitting there. He tried to dress up in pyjama, but even such a normal activity to do was quite a challange. His body was sore. He couldn't walk straight, in order to walk properly he had to stick to the wall, so he wouldn't fall. Once he reached his room , he fell with a big thump on his bed. Redhead was exhausted. Even then his mind didn't let him rest. It was full of images of Nash, rape and pain. There was also his next biggest nightmare: friends. They coudn't know. How would Akashi explain them what happened? Most importantly how would they react on the revelation? Probably , they would turn their backs on him. So once more tears started falling.  
The day after the Vorpal Swords victory, Aomine was resting on his bed all day. His muscles ached, he had never thought until now that it was still possible he would have muscle sores. The match had been intense, there was no doubt in it. Sometime later, his stomach growled , idicating it was time for a meal. Slowly, he got up and headed towards the kitchen, only to realize the fridge was empty. He sighted loudly , there was one option left. He had to go shopping. Bluehaired man hated shopping, it took too much of his precious time to find ingredients. Then queuing was the worst of it all. Having dressed up, he left the apartment and walked to the nearest shop. During his time in the shop, Aomine was thinking what his former teammates were doing. Atshusi was most likely eating candies all day long, Kise was on a photoshot, Kuroko, well, was doing something, Midorima was buying more ridiculous things in order to be on lady luck best side, it had always made Aomine laugh that someone so intelligent could be also so dumb, and last left, Akashi, he was probably playing shogi or learning. Having left the shop with groceries in his bag, he was still deep in his thoughts. Akashi was interesting individual. Always a top student, one of the best basketball players Aomine had met,a firm man. Aomine might not be albe to be on good terms with him but he respected the boy. When he came back home, he started cooking a dinner for himself. His parents had left to Kyoto two days ago so he was having the apartment all for himself. After a while, The boy was in his bed again. For an unknown reason he couldn't sleep. His mind once again set on Akashi. Why he again? Aomine didn't know why he was into redhead.Did he just..? No! Aomine didn't just admit he was attracted to Akashi. No! It had started since Teiko. Aomine had always liked girls, and girls had always liked him. He had never been into a man before. Until he had met Akashi. At first he had tried to shrugged it off. As he was trying now. Gigner soft hair, those magnetizing eyes, athletic body, lips , what kind of things would those lips be capable of doing..No!No!No! Mortified by his thoughts , Aomine reach out for magazines from under his bed. He was hard now. He wasn't going to jack off with his former capitain's images. He found the girl he was looking for in the magazine and started. A time had passed, but it was futile. It turned out it wasn't enough. Having sighted with defeat, he thew away magazine, and started imagining lewd activites he would do with redhead. Later satisfied and guilty he fell asleep.


	2. Losing yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Akashi tries to handle his demons. Aomine is just being his usual self. At some point they meet, what will happen?

Week after the brutal encounter, Akashi was like a walking dead corpse. He coudn't sleep at night due to constant nightmares. It took a heavy toll on his mental and physical condition. He had a problem with concentrating on a single thing. What is more, his stomach had troubling him all week long. If one had asked him about it, he would have responded with food poisoning. Certainly, it wasn't the truth but there was no way he would try to tell the real reason. He was suffering from dehydratation and malnutrition, since every his attempt to eat sth ended up vomiting the content of his stomach. He hadn't been leaving his house since that day. It was a spring break anyway, so there was no need to go anywhere. Nevertheless, the thought that he would have to go out and there would be strangers, or there would be Nash. Akashi flinched as it crossed his mind. He tried to act as nothing had happened. It seemed he was a good actor. Even his father didn't notice anything abnormal in his only son's behaviour. Redhead wanted to forget. His brain wasn't willing to grant his wish and kept refreshing disgusting memories. The boy decided to develope new tactic to handle his current state. He needed to make himself busy with sth. School assigments, tiding his own room, practicing playing the violin...anything that would occupy his mind. At the beginning it worked. He was more exhausted, more than ever but memories hadn't hunted him during that time. However,how long can one do a simple school homework? It took him 3 days. He did everything for school, learned everything and his room was as sterile as dentist's office. His deep hidden fears started crawling back to his mind. To his relief, his father asked him to deliver some documents to a accountant because he had to leave earlier. Akashi decided to do it as quick as possible. While putting on his coat, it hit him. He had to leave the house, and go to the city centre. There would be a lot of people, many judging gazes looking straight at him. He knew it was just his mind. He should blend in a crowd without any trouble among millions of people in Tokyo . Redhead took a deep breath, counted to ten soundlessly and left the house, his safe zone.  
After a week of doing nothing but sleeping and reading porn magazines, Aomine was getting bored. While he was watching a TV, Momoi contacted him. She wanted to meet with him in their favourite fast-food restaurant. At first, Aomine ,just being himself, didn't want to go just to listen about latest gossip news or about her undying love to Tetsu. It wasn't that he didn't like Momoi, in fact, she was his best friend and he cared for her deeply. Nevertheless, listening to gossip news for long hours was too much for him. He tried to listen to her and even to remember all the details she was telling him but it was really too much. Her second favourite topic to talk about was Tetsu. He knew about her crush on Tetsu, his best friend from middle school. Well,at some point Aomine started thinking that Momoi might a creepy stalker. She just had too much personal information on Tetsu, and it really creeped Aomine out. After a phone vibrated in his hand, indicating a message had come, Aomine sighted and looked at his phone screen. Momoi could be very stubborn sometimes. There was no way in hell, she would just let him stay at home. Ther were two options left: number one, to stay where he was and there was a high probability she would come here and drag him out of the home or to agree and go there willingly. Having decided the second option would be less troublsome, he got up,dressed himself and after locking the doors went out. It wasn't far to the meeting point, about 15 minutes of walking. The weather was splendid, sunny and the wind was blowing, so refreshing. It was marvellous and Aomine wanted to stay outside a little longer, so he headed towards the Park. It would take more time to get to the restaurant but it was the plan after all. While he was walking, he spotted a familiar looking boy sitting on the bench. He started approaching him. After few more steps. Aomine recognized the boy. It was Akashi. There was something odd about him. Aomine didn't remember Akashi being so pale. It also looked as he had lost weight since last week. So much weight. Redhaired boy had his eyes closed and was breathing very heavy. It was weird. When bluehaired boy was a few inches from his former capitain, he poked redhead's arm lightly. Instantly, Akashi flinched and looked at Aomine fearfully. Mentally, the taller boy smacked himself in the forehead, everyone would be a little scared if someone aprroached them silentaly and poked them in the shoulder while being alone in the Park. In moment, Akashi seemed to recognized Aomine and sighted.  
\- It just you. Aomine you should know it's inappropriate to sneak up on somebody.-Akashi scolded the taller boy. Now that Aomine looked at him, Akashi had dark circles under his heterochromatic eyes. As if he hadn't slept in days.  
-You should be more careful, being alone here. What if it wasn't me but some perv trying to sneak up on you?-At his last words, redhaired boy tensed visibly ,enough for Aomine to notice. Something was odd, and even bluehaired boy could sense it. The awkward silence set in. After a moment, Akashi cleared his throat.  
-What are you doing here, anyway? You don't look like a type to enjoy taking afternoon strolls through the Park to kill time.  
-I was on my way to meet with Momoi and I saw you. I just wanted to say hi. It surprised me to see you here. Isn't it far away from your house?-Aomine asked. He wasn't certain but he thought Akashi lived somehere on the outskirts. It seemed like the atmosphere loosened up a bit and there was a little smile on redhead's face. So Akashi answered:  
-You're correct.I had some business to attend. I was walking back but my head started hurting so I decided to take a little break.  
-No kidding. Sorry to say it, but you look like shit.-as it escaped bluehaired boy mouth, his former capitain glared daggers at him but didn't say anything. For a moment, Akashi seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. Then he looked at the taller boy. He was about to say sth but then redhead's sight landed on sth behind Aomine. His former capitain tensed again and his beautifull eyes were full of terror. It was foreign for Aomine to see Akashi being afraid. The boy turned around only to see Nash looking at them with a mocking smile. The blond boy was slowly approaching them until he was a few meters away. All this time, Aomine could hear Akashi's heavy breathing, and the smaller boy looked paralyzed. Why? Nash's voice interrupted the silence.  
-Well, well, who do we have here? Little red raiding hood and a monkey. I've never heard about this tale.  
-Fuck off, asshole. You're lost on your way back to America, loser? Get lost.  
-I guess, trying to be polite is pointless. Monkey will never learn...  
-Polite?! You listen to me, get out while you still can or you'll learn basketball isn't the only thing the street has taught me.-Aomine growled walking closer to the blond boy. If the asshole wanted to fight, there would be no problem. Suddenly, Nash backed away.   
-I have no intention to lower myself to your level. Besides, It would be unfotunate if the only spectator of our fight weren't able to see you grand defeat. Your capitain doesn't look good, as if he were about to faint.- the last sentance was whispered by Nash. Aomine didn't understand until he turned around. Suddenly, Akashi was falling. Due to bluehaired agility and speed he made it just in time to catch Akashi. Redhead was pale and unconscious. Aomine was acting fast and checked smaller boy's breathing by getting closer to his face. Fortunately, he was breathing. Aomine was at loss. He didn't know how to handle the situation. It seemed that Nash was gone. One problem solved. There was still one problem left, what to do with unconscious teenager. He made a haste decision to bring redhead to his apartmant and then think what next. He should call Satsuki, she would know what to do , probably. Bluehaired boy lifted the smaller boy and headed back to the apartment, while still trying to find the answers on troubling him questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading. I'll try to finish next chapter in week, but no promise. See you later! :-D


	3. The blue light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having brought his former captain to his flat, Aomine doesn't know how to handle the situation. What's more, it intrigues him why Akashi seems to be in a bad shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for not uploading for a long time. At first I've been busy with university assigments and then the Coronavirus complicated everyting so in the end there was more work to do, but I'm back for now at least ;-) . Enjoy!

-Well, what should I do now?-Aomine thought aloud. It wasn’t a normal situation. His former captain, the man ,that had occupied his mind while jacking off a week before, was lying on his bed, unconscious for an unknown reason. Having checked a pulse and redhead’s breath Aomine had come to conclusion that Akashi’s physical health was fine. Well, he hoped so at least. However, bluehaired boy was at loss now. He knew he should have called an ambulance. More qualified people than Aomine would have handled the situation better. At a very moment the best idea was to wait when Akashi wakes up, hopefully not for long. Taller boy’s head was filled with so many unanswered questions. He might not be observant person, he might not know Akashi as much as Midorima or any other member of his former team but he could tell there was something wrong with Akashi today. Having stopped his sight on an unconscious boy , Aomine took his time to examine the redhead. Nothing new discovered, pale skin, unbielievable weight loss, dark circles under eyes indicating lots of sleepless nights. He sighed with frustration, still nothing , he couldn’t find the answer on his questions. A sound of doorbell ringing brought Aomine back to reality, he almost forgot that he had contacted Momoi earlier. The boy glanced one last time on Akashi and headed towards the front door.   
After what seemed like a minute of blank space, Akashi opened his eyes, he was no longer in the park. It was a room, an unfamiliar one and it wasn’t a hospital either. Redhead flinched, the last time he had woken up in the strange place it hadn’t ended up well. All the memories started filling his mind, bad memories. The ones he wanted to forget. The boy sat up in quick motion. He wasn’t tied up but there was sth wrong with his lungs. He couldn’t breath and there was a strange, annoying sound, his head started hurting too. He could swear he heard Nash maniacal laughing. He looked around the room. There was nobody. The laughing was getting louder and louder and his head was about to explode. The boy closed his eyes and was trying to calm his breathing but it was pointless. The feeling of helplessness overcome him. The tears started falling, Akashi wasn’t sure when he started crying.   
-Please, please stop it. Please.- redhead boy started whispering. He wasn’t sure to who he was referring to, to Nash in his head or to God. It felt like ages. Suddenly he heard a door opening, someone quickly approaching him and a voice but it wasn’t Nash’s. The soothing voice, not a cruel and mocking one. The voice was full of concern and worry. At first he couldn’t understand the words but after a while he could hear them clearly. He felt a hand touching his shoulder gently. He didn’t backed away from the touch. Somehow it felt familiar and the voice sounded familiar too. Once his breathing came back to normal Seijuurou had enough courage to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Aomine’s face full of concern. No one said anything at first. Bluehaired boy decided to interrupt the silence.  
-Are you okey , Akashi?- having said that Aomine sighed and stared right at the boy next to him. Seijuurou wanted to laugh, a dry laugh. Empty one. Is he okey? It could be a rhetorical question. All it took was to look at him. He wasn’t fine, obviously. He had just a panic attack. Having stopped oneself from laughing, Akashi tried to looked us much emotionless as possible.  
-Yeah, I’m fine.  
-Really? The moment ago it looked differentely?  
-Yes , but I’m perfectly fine, now.-Akashi answered sternly, obviously wanting to end the discussion. The sound of phone vibrating made Aomine get up and come up to the desk where the phone was located. Seijuurou could see Aomine expression throughout whole conversation with an unknown caller. He was visibly annoyed . Once bluehaired boy ended the call, he looked at Akashi.  
\- It was Momoi, she’s going to be here soon with Tetsu again.  
-What? Why?...  
\- She was here before but after checking the content of my medicine cupboard, she decided to go to the nearest pharmacy and buy some vitamins for you to take once you wake up.  
\- I’m very grateful for concern but I’m fine and I’ve already troubled you too much.-Akashi stood up and headed for a door but Aomine blocked his path.  
-No way, you’re not going anywhere. A least, not until Momoi comes and give whatever she has bought. You look very tired, pale and summing it up like shit. I’ll walk you home later to be sure you won’t faint on the way.-Aomine looked at his former captain as firmly as he could. After a moment of thinking Seijuurou knew there was no other option but to comply. He was in no condition to fight physically or verbally with Aomine, and knowing Aomine , he’s a stubborn individual, he won’t let him go.   
\- Let it be. Can I use a bathroom ,at least? Or are you going to keep me here as a hostage without the access to any other room?-having asked , Seijuurou could see Aomine’s expression softening and a smile forming. The atmosphere loosened up a little bit.  
\- I guess I can grant your wish. The bathroom is the first door on the right.- Aomine step aside to let Akashi go past the door frame and added.- But remember don’t try anything funny or smart. It’s the third floor and I can run all the way down in about 5 seconds. There’s not a chance for you to escape.  
-I’m impressed, it almost looks like a perfectly realized plan of abduction. Who’s the mastermind Momoi or Kuroko?  
-You know, you don’t give me much credit ,Akashi. It’s hurting my feelings. -having said that Aomine dramatically clenched his heart. Leaving their little banter at that, Akashi entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The boy couldn’t stopped himself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to upload the next one as quickly as possible. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it. There will be more chapters. I think, it should take me a week, at most :-D See you next time :-D


End file.
